


{圈套/飛唐} 眼神 親吻

by Sincp



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincp/pseuds/Sincp





	{圈套/飛唐} 眼神 親吻

{圈套/飛唐}眼神，親吻  
*不定時更文(*´∇｀*)  
*上次輕吻，這次打炮(*>.<*)  
————————————————

唐毅和孟少飛又遇見了

這次是在電影院裡的廁所

“欸欸，那不是你上次在KTV遇見的那個嘛”

唐毅抬起頭

對上鏡中正在看著他的孟少飛

唐毅回頭

視線不離的對朋友說

“你先入場吧，我等等再進去”

“哦”

唐毅幾個大步的走到孟少飛面前

“我想上你”

“那就來吧”

孟少飛一手捂著自己的嘴巴，半趴在門上

唐毅雙手扶著他的腰，賣力的往前撞擊

“唔...前面...幫我...”孟少飛壓低聲音

唐毅騰出一隻手握住孟少飛的碩大

孟少飛有些舒服的揚起頭

唐毅更向前一些，吻住他

孟少飛的口水沿著嘴角流下

“我...我想射了....”

喀啦

“有人來了呢”唐毅在孟少飛耳邊低語

然後壞心的往孟少飛的體內頂了一下

“唔！”孟少飛含淚的瞪了他一眼

唐毅覺得他真的太過可愛了

他把孟少飛轉了個身，坐到馬桶上

“唔...更深了...”

唐毅快速擼動孟少飛的碩大，也有些粗暴的在他體內奔馳

“人走....了嗎”

“不知道”

“啊....啊啊.....啊啊！”孟少飛傾瀉而出

唐毅也射在他體內

孟少飛趴在唐毅的肩上喘氣

“舒服嗎？”

“好爽....”

“你沒打給我”

“你不也沒打給我”

“我好想你”

“我也是”

“再來一次？”

“換地方”

“好”

fin.

「如有雷同純屬巧合♥」


End file.
